


luminesce

by kpopbby



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is dead, M/M, chan GLOWS, ghost!chan, im sorry, kinda bittersweet ending, no logic, this is a mess, woojin is just in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopbby/pseuds/kpopbby
Summary: luminesce/ˌluːmɪˈnɛs/verbto emit light





	luminesce

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this is??? i've been putting off writing some longer stuff bc i've had major writers block for months now but i've had "chan is a ghost" written in my notes app for a while and i was desperate to write something for it!!! anyway this sucks and just gets worse as it goes on but i actually spent time on it so i had to post it somewhere i guess

"how was your day?"

 

it's almost midnight, evident by the moonlight filtering in through the gaps in the half-open blinds. chan is spread across the armchair next to the bay window, legs idly swinging over one side as he twists an empty champagne glass around his fingers. woojin smiles fondly at the sight of his boyfriend as he toes of his shoes at the door, sliding them under the bench in their entranceway and hanging his coat in its usual spot on the hook.

 

"tiring. i wish you wouldn't do that".

 

chan's hand freezes, glass tipped upside down, his grip loosening slightly. he places the object onto the small coffee table in front of him with a frown. the soft silver glow which was previously emanating from the glass fades away as chan retracts his hand, sighing as he sinks down into his chair.

 

"just because i can't drink doesn't mean i can't  _look_ elegant".

 

"if you break another glass i'll-"

 

"kill me? a bit late for that, don't you think?"

 

woojin rolls his eyes at his boyfriend's joke as he crosses the room and settles down onto the worn leather couch across from chan, immediately curling up and closing his eyes. his head falls back against the cushions behind him and he rubs his tired eyes with the heels of his hands. within seconds chan is up and out of the armchair, and he strides towards the couch silently, the only noise being the light rattle of the champagne glass on the coffee table as he walks right through the solid object. he falls into woojin's open arms softly, almost like a feather caught in the wind as he floats softly down to meet his boyfriend's touch.

 

the room is completely void of light apart from the soft moonlight outside and the barely-there glow radiating from chan's body, lighting up woojin's fingertips with a muted silvery gleam as he lightly brushes his hand against his boyfriend's exposed arm. chan can see his own light reflected in woojin's eyes as he looks into them and he grins at the adoring look he's receiving.  _cute_ , he thinks.

 

it's moments like this that woojin wishes chan was something  _more_ than just a weird entity lingering in his apartment, because every touch feels soft and light, almost like he's barely there at all (which, technically, he isn't, but woojin doesn't like to dwell on that thought for too long; it makes him feel just as lightheaded as the day he found out there was a ghost living in his apartment). he knows chan feels the same, knows how much it  _hurts_ deep down every time they touch, because it can never be more than gentle and as much as woojin would  _love_ to be rough with chan, it'll only ever be light and careful and everything both boys wish they didn't have to be.

 

it would be nice, really, for woojin to be able to come home every night  _not_ having to think of all the stressful things in his life which feel like they're swallowing him whole, such as the thought of his literal ghost boyfriend disappearing on him and going wherever ghosts go when they've finished haunting. he wishes it was easier, easier than having to explain to his friend group that the boy he's started dating is actually dead, and no, he definitely can't go out for pizza with them. even his family think he's hallucinating, and he hates having to think about the time his parents came over for dinner and his dad found him in the bathroom having a conversation with seemingly no one about buying more toothpaste.

 

"will you ever stop thinking?"

 

woojin is dragged from his thoughts by the ghostly (literally) touch of lips against his own, and his brain does that  _thing_ that it tends to do whenever chan surprises him with a kiss where it just shuts down and he forgets how to function for a few seconds.

 

"stop worrying about things or i'll find someone else to haunt".

 

"don't you  _dare_ ". woojin knows his reply is on the verge of sounding desperate, but when chan giggles and kisses his pouting lips again he knows it's alright.

 

"how could i? i don't think anyone else would put up with my jokes". chan's right; his sense of humour is ridiculous and he laughs at  _everything_ , but his laugh has quickly become one of woojin's favourite sounds and he doesn't know what he would do if he couldn't hear it every day.

 

a brief but comfortable silence falls between the two boys, only broken when woojin lets out a huge yawn, signalling that he really needs to go to bed soon or he'll look more dead than chan when he has to get up for work in the morning. woojin pushes himself up off of the couch and drags himself to his room with a sleepy smile to get ready for bed, knowing that chan won't be far behind.

 

as always, when woojin exits the bathroom after cleaning his teeth he's greeted by his luminescent boyfriend curled up in his bed, barely visible apart from his fluffy translucent hair on the pillow and the silver glow lightly filtering through the blankets. of course, chan has turned the bedroom lights off, so once woojin has flicked the switch to shut off the bathroom light the room is plunged into darkness. luckily, his glow-in-the-dark boyfriend is on hand as he walks across the room and dives into his bed, immediately snuggling up to the cold, cloud-like mass that is his boyfriend.

 

"you're like my own personal glow stick".

 

"i hate you". chan frowns and sticks his tongue out childishly as woojin presses a kiss to his lips, only feigning annoyance for a few seconds before he lets out a suppressed giggle as he kisses his boyfriend back. their legs tangle together as the kiss deepens, and woojin knows that if chan were alive he would be kissing woojin with such fervour that his lips would bleed. he's almost glad that he doesn't have to experience that because he knows that chan's personality can be slightly fiery and wild at times and he'd rather his lips were kept intact.

 

even though it's moments like this that make woojin wish that what he had with chan was  _more_ , it's also moments like this that can make him forget just how shitty his situation is. sure, his job sucks and he doesn't get paid enough, his friends make him question his existence on a daily basis, and his boyfriend is literally dead, but the way that chan makes him feel ensures that it's all worth it in the end.

 

woojin can feel his eyes drooping and he has to force himself to stay awake for a few seconds longer just so that he can say goodnight to chan, but as soon as chan whispers _goodnight_ and  _i love you_ , he finally lets his brain shut down as he succumbs to his tiredness and lets himself fall asleep, cradled in chan's arms.

 

the last thing woojin thinks before he lets sleep take over is that there's no place he'd rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh thank u for reading!!! pls follow my twitter @kpopbby ty <333


End file.
